Megaman: The Rising Sun
by Solarman
Summary: Lan and megaman are in the 7th grade, where they meet a new friend, but the remains of Gregar's power in megaman is constantly responding to his net navi. Rated for violence and minor language. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own megaman, or any of the characters from the games.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

And this takes place AFTER MMBN6 but before that scene at the end, assuming Megaman absorbed Cregar, so yes, the characters are in 7th grade

Chapter1:New School, New people

"WAKE UP!" A voice screamed, "If you don't you'll be late on your first day at your new school!"

"Ughh," A boy's voice groaned, "SolarMan, you could have woken me up earlier…"

"I tried," SolarMan said from his red PET, "But you are the most oblivious sleeper on earth!"

"Well," the boy said, "better get going," He stood up and walked out of the old house he was in, in fact, he was the only one who lived there. He walked until he saw a boy in an orange vest and blue bandanna running towards him.

"Hey!" the boy in the blue bandanna yelled, "Are you late for school too?"

"No," he said, "but I will be if I don't get there soon! Hey,"

"Yeah?" the bandanna wearing boy said,

"Do you know where Den Junior High is?" The other boy asked.

"Is that your school?"

"Yeah,"

"Well I'm headed there, so just stick with me!"

"HEY DREW!" Solarman yelled from his PET, "You and you're friend will be late if you don't hurry!"

"Oh, yeah," Drew said, 'Solarman, sometimes I wish there was a program to keep you quiet' Drew thought, as he and the kid with the blue bandanna started running towards the school. They rushed in, said goodbye, and the kid with the bandanna ran down the halls. He barged into the class.

"Lan Hikari, you're late," the teacher said.

"sorry sir…" Lan said, taking a seat.

"Lan," a blue net navi said from inside his PET, "You're always late!"

"Quiet Megaman…" Lan said.

"Lan," a girl's voice said from his left, "you can't keep being late!"

"Good morning to you to Mayl," Lan said, 'that's what she and megaman have told me many times recently,' he thought.

A boy with brown, curly hair, brown eyes, wearing jeans, black shoes, and a shirt with a red plaid cloth jacket walked in calmly.

"Drew, you're late," the teacher said.

"Yeah," Drew said, "I figured that much out on my own," he walked to the desk on the right side of Lan and sat in it.

"Every one welcome our new student Drew. And now, that everyone is here," the teacher said, "I am Mr.Lare, and today's lesson will be on Net Navi and Net Op relations. Who can tell me more on this subject?"

Mayl's hand went up quickly, but Drew's was up first.

"Mr. Drew?"

"Net Navis are operated by Net Ops, mainly in battle, but the Net Op can control the Navi whenever he needs to, but the Navi must first go into "Operation Mode." When In operation mode, the Navi is controlled by his Net Op, but the Navi is still in control. The Net Op is just sending instructions the Navi will most likely follow, but if he doesn't like his Op, he may operate himself. Another thing about Navis and their Ops, is Full Synchro, a time when a Navi and its Op are linked in their actions and thoughts. Sometimes, the Op and Navi will literally fuse together, the Op is still present in the real world, but his consciousness is in the cyberworld. The navi gains some of its Op's features like eye color, or hair color, but sometimes, they change entirely. If they go out of sychro while in this state, the Op's consciousness is expelled, and sometimes, they remain as data in the cyberworld, until their Navi is jacked out. If the Op is deleted, or his Navi is deleted while they are fused, the Op will die. Is that enough for you?" Drew answered. The entire class was astounded.

"Amazing," Mr.Lare said, "just a student, and he knows more on this subject than I could teach!"

"Wow," Solarman said from the computer on Drew's desk, "Mr.Lare must not be such a great teacher then!" This caused the class to start laughing.

"Well Drew," Mr.Lare said, If your navi thinks I'm bad at teacing, maybe you'd like to show the class what great teachers you are."

Solarman was jacked out of the computer, and Drew walked to the front of the class. The chalkboard was also a screen, letting everyone see what would appear on a PET's screen when jacked in.

"Jack in! Solarman, Transmit!" Drew said, jacking Solarman into the board. The golden colored net navi appeared on the screen.

"Whoa," Lan said, "Solarman looks just like Sol-Cross Megaman!"

"I based Solarman's style off of Sol-Django. Then, I added some of my features to him, like my eye color, size, attitude, and the way he thinks." Drew said, responding to Lan's comment, "these customizations make us extremely alike, and thus, we easily synchronize. But enough talk, now I will demonstrate." He turned to the board, "Full-Synchro!" He yelled. But instead of him going into the cyberworld, Solarman left the board, and fused with Drew in the real world. Afterwards, Drew looked like himself, but with all of solar boy Django's clothes on, including his sword, Gun-Del-Sol, and Sol-De-Vice. His eyes looked around the room. "Well this isn't normal... Dang," Drew said, "and I can't demonstrate without destroying the entire building, so I guess we'll just have to wait... Solarman, return to your PET." Drew returned to his normal state as Solarman's data returned to the PET. Drew walked back to his desk and sat down, as Mr.Lare started another lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: NET-BATTLE!

The bell sounded, letting everyone in the class know that lunch was over, and that recess was beginning.

"Hey Drew!" Lan said, "do you want to net-battle?"

"Sure," Drew said, "let's get to the battle-machines."

They ran to the net-battle machines, and turned them on. Mayl and a large boy named Dex also came along. A hologram of the battle field appeared.

"Jack-In! Megaman, Execute!" Lan said.

"Jack-In, Solarman, Transmit," Drew said.

"Megaman, battle routine, set!" Lan said.

"Execute!" Megaman replied.

"Savoc, battle chip in, download," Drew said, putting a chip into a slot on his PET. A sword appeared on Solarman's arm, replacing his hand. The sword was glowing with a golden color, and had purple symbols on it as well.

"Wait!" Dex said, "If Drew wants to net-battle Lan, he'll have to beat me first!"

Megaman backed off, "Jack-In! Gutsman, Execute!" A large navi appeared on the field when Dex said these words. "Alright Gutsman, Beat him to a pulp!"

"Oh please," Solarman said, "I have to fight this wimp?"

"Yeah," Drew said, "But if he insists that we waste time..."

"Wimp?" Dex said, "Gutsman, make them regret those words!"

"Nobody calls us wimps, Guts, Guts!" Gutsman said, "Guts Punch!"

Solarman's mouthguard went down, as he blocked the Guts Punch with his one hand.

"Oh, crap!" Dex said, seeing Solarman having Gutsman right where he wanted him.

With the sword, Solarman sliced, and he made a nice big gap in Gutsman's armor.

"Now, back to my fight with Megaman..." Solarman said. Gutsman was forced to Jack-Out.

"Lan, did you see that?" Megaman asked.

"Yeah," Lan responded, "he beat Gutsman with just one attack."

"We'll need all of our strength to beat him..." Megaman said, "We might even need to Beast-Out..."

"Ready?" Solarman asked, his mouthguard in place.

Then, the bell rang.

'Crap,' thought Drew, 'we spent too much time with those two idiots.'

"Well, we can battle later," Drew said, mad that he took more than a millisecond with Gutsman, "Solarman, jack-out." Drew and Lan walked back to class, Mayl walking closely to Lan. Dex was too ashamed to say a thing.

'Wow,' Lan thought, 'Drew is the best Net-Battler I've ever seen...'

"Where'd you get that chip Drew?" Lan asked.

"I made it," he said, "Savoc was originally Solarman's default weapon, but he has so many powers, I couldn't program the sword into him, so I made a chip out of the program."

They walked into the class, and they took their seats. Mr.Lare started another lesson, which both Lan and Drew slept through. They woke up to the bell.

"Time for the virus busting lesson," Mr. Lare said.

The class walked to the machines, and got into a line. Drew was in the front.

"Alright Drew, you'll be first." Mr. Lare said.

Drew Jacked Solarman into the field's computer, and he once again appeared in the battle-field. Mettaurs suddenly started appearing. There were at least a hundred.

"Full-Synchro!" Drew yelled, fusing with Solarman once again but this time, he was in the cyberworld. He held up his hand with the Sol-De-Vice, and pointed it at the viruses. Only one word escaped his mouth, "Taiyoh." Beams of light burst from his hand, and they obliterated every Mettaur in the area.

"And that's why I didn't want to demonstrate in the classroom," drew said.

After school, Drew went to the beat up old house he called a home. He unlocked the door, via computerized door locks, and went inside. The one story building wasn't the worst place to live, and Drew sort of liked it. Its previous owners had even left their laptop plugged in and forgotten. He walked to his room, a small bedroom that he kept everything he owned in. His bed, his only other change of clothes, the laptop, and his two most prized possessions, a necklace he usually wore, and a large sword. His life wasn't exactly what you would call luxurious, but he was content with it, since it had running water, electricity, and plumbing.

"Solarman," he said, "today wasn't too bad, especially since we didn't get kicked out this time."

"Yeah," Solarman responded, "and I got to see some pretty girl navis, especially that one girl's..."

"Yeah, I think I like that navi's op too..." Drew said. He sped through his homework, then, he jacked Solarman into the net for a while, and then, he went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Note :if at any point in the story I say we or I, it's from Drew's point of view. I usually write in the first person, so I am prone to this mistake

Chapter 3: Kidnapped!

"HEY LAN! WAKE UP!" A voice yelled.

"Ugh," Lan groaned, "Megaman, you don't have to yell..."

"I'm not Megaman," the voice said, "I'm Drew!"

"What the hell!" Lan said, seeing Drew in Megaman's PET, "What are you doing in there!"

"Lan," Drew said, "take it easy... but Megaman's gone..."

"What!" Lan asked, "Gone where?"

"I don't know..." Drew said, "but I could help you find him, I'll be your net navi until we do!"

"But what about school?" Lan asked.

"It's Saturday, you doofus," Drew said, "Now get dressed; we have a lot of places to search."

Lan got his clothes on, then, he rushed downstairs, and out the door.

"Where do I go now?" Lan asked.

"I don't know, you're the one in the real world, not me," Drew said, "Where would Megaman go?"

"He would definitely go somewhere I could find him," Lan said.

"You mean like your computer?" Drew said.

"I should have checked my computer before I left," Lan said.

"Man," Drew said, "and I thought you where smarter than that."

"Hey," Lan said, "I was in a rush!"

He ran back inside, and jacked Drew in.

"I'll check the net, you go ask everyone in the real world if they've seen Megaman," Drew said, running off to the net.

"Where would he go in the real world?" Lan asked himself, "Unless," he walked to his closet and opened it. 'Where's the CopyBot?' he thought 'Megaman must be in the real world if the copybot's gone!'

He ran outside again, running through ACDC town, leaving no place unchecked.

On the net, Drew was having problems of his own. Not only where people looking at him strangely, probably because he looked nothing like a navi in this form, but there were crowds everywhere. He'd have a tough time finding Megaman anywhere around here.

'Now I know how Solarman feels when I send him to search for something...' he thought. 'We should split up,' Solarman's half thought, as they went out of synchro. Drew only had one weapon with him, his sword. Solarman went one way, Drew went the other.

"Ughhh," a net navi groaned as he regained consciousness, "where am I?" Megaman looked around, only to be greeted with a familiar face. "Roll!" He said, getting up to greet his friend, only to get knocked back down by her. "Roll, what's wrong with you?" he asked, "this isn't like you!" But when he looked into her eyes, what he saw was a blank stare. 'Something's controlling her!' he thought, "Roll, listen to me, fight whatever is controlling your mind!"

"M-e-g-a-m-a-n," she managed to get out of her mouth, "H-e-l-p m-e..." she fell over, revealing someone who Megaman hadn't seen in a while.

"Wh-wheeee!" The familiar voice screeched.

"Shademan!" Megaman exclaimed, "What did you do to Roll?"

"I had a snack," he said, licking blood from his lips, "and you'll be the main course!"

He lunged at Megaman, bearing his fangs.

"Gun-Del-Sol!" A voice yelled, as a golden burst or energy hit Shademan in the head.

"Ahhhh!" Shademan yelled in pain.

"See Lan?" Drew's voice said from behind Megaman, "I told you that we should have checked Mayl's homepage!"

"Yeah," Lan said, "but Mayl said she didn't see him. And my CopyBot is missing, so I assumed he was in the real world!"

Megaman turned around to see Solarman crossed with Drew.

"Shademan," Lan said, "how many times do we have to delete you?"

"This is going to be last time he's going to be able to see the dark of night," Drew said, "Shademan, meet the light of day, Light of day, meet Shademan." Then he took something out of a pack he wore on his waist, and he inserted it into a slot on the Sol-De-Vice. "Red Sun, Battle-chip in! Download!" He said as the Red Sun appeared and smashed into Shademan. "And to make sure that you won't bother us again, " he said as he walked over to a burnt Shademan. "Pile-Driver!" He said as the four mirrors appeared and blasted Shademan until he was no more. Exhausted, Drew and Solarman separated. "Solarman," Drew said, "tend to Megaman and Roll, make sure any vampire influence and vampire blood is deleted... we don't want them to end up on their side. I'm getting out of here, return to your PET when you finish." And with that, Drew warped out of cyberworld.

"Megaman," Solarman said, "I'm going to need Lan to put you in standby mode, Lan? Can you tell Mayl to put Roll in standby as well?"

"Sure thing, Solarman," Lan said, "Mayl?"

Both Megaman and Roll fell over, and Solarman laid them side by side. He checked them, Megaman was fine, but Roll had two holes in her neck. Solarman did what he could, he healed her, and he did his best to purify the vampire blood, he even wiped her memory of anything that happened while under Shademan's influence, but in the end, only time could tell if she'd be alright.

"Mayl," Solarman said, wake Roll up in two days. If she's not okay, let Drew know, he'll know what to do."

"What about Megaman?" Lan asked.

"Don't worry; he's fine, just give him some time to recover. Shademan got him with a dark-matter attack to knock him unconscious." And with that, Solarman jacked out.

After note: On good days, I can upload one or two chapters, sorry they don't come faster, I write them and I post them when I finish, although, on normal days, I might not even get one chapter in, since I have other things to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Detention Avoidance

"Wake up Drew," Solarman said, "You're gonna be late again."

"Wha-?" Drew said, "Not again!" He jumped out of his bed, rushed to the bathroom, brushed his hair and teeth, applied deodorant, and ran out the door.

'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap...' He thought as he ran as fast as he could. He rah through the halls and barged into the room. He looked around and saw everyone looking at him. Lan wasn't there yet and neither was the teacher. "Solarman," he said, taking out his PET "I thought you said I was late."

"I lied," Solarman replied, "it was the only way to get you here before you were late for the twentieth time this school year."

"So what if I've been late every one of my nineteen days here," Drew said, "the teacher's a pushover."

"Oh am I?" Mr.Lare said from behind him, "that comment, added up with all the days you've been tardy, just got you a detention. And where is Hikari?" The bell rang.

"Three, two, one, queue Lan," Drew said. Lan roller-bladed into the class.

"Hikari," Mr.Lare said, "you're late, and no roller-blading in the building! You get a detention as well."

"Great," Lan said, "and I thought you were a pushover... Hey Drew,"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Why is there a sheathed sword strapped onto your back?" Lan asked, pointing at the sword on his back.

"Whoops," Drew said, "I forgot to leave Savoc at home!"

"No weapons in school!" Mr.Lare said, "I'll have to confiscate that."

Suddenly hatred filled Drew's eyes. "Don't ever even think of touching Savoc," Drew said, "because if you do, you won't have hands to touch it with!" Drew put his hand on Savoc's handle.

"Okay, j-just t-take your s-seat," Mr.Lare said.

"Hmph," Drew grunted, "coward."

He and Lan walked to their seats. Everyone was looking at Drew, terrified. Mayl didn't even give Lan the "you're late" speech, in fact, she'd have grabbed onto him for protection if she weren't in class.

Drew tried to jack Solarman into his desk computer, but he couldn't. "So they restrict access to our computers when we get a detention," Drew said, "hmph, nothing a little hacking won't fix." He quickly typed in a code muttering what the screen said under his breath as he did,

"ACCESS CODE: TAIYOH

ACCESS DENIED

ACCESS CODE: INITIATE OPERATION: BUG

CONNECT SOURCE: PET CONNECTED

SCANNING PET

ENERGY TYPE F DETECTED

F ENERGY CAUSING SECURITY OVERLOAD

WELCOME TO YOUR COMPUTER

ACCESS CODE: TAIYOH

ACCESS GRANTED"

Solarman appeared on-screen. "Solarman," Drew said, "Hack Lan's computer too, but don't use the F type energy until you check Lan's computer for any sign of B energy, then use the F energy, letting Lan access it. It could help us find "him"" Solarman did as Drew commanded, and returned to his computer. Drew typed an E-Mail to Lan's PET, letting him know he could now access his computer. Lan's PET started beeping.

"E-Mail for you Lan! It's from Drew!" Megaman said, loudly enough for the teacher to hear.

"E-Mailing each other huh?" Mr.Lare said, "Well then, read it aloud Lan!"

"Uhh, yes sir!" Lan said, standing up,

"Hey Lan, check your computer, I unlocked it for you.

Signed,

Drew"

"Unlocked?" Mr.Lare asked, "no one has ever been able to hack the school's security before... but you did break another rule Drew and Lan, E-Mailing, and accessing your computers when you were banned from them. Report to the Principal's office immediately!"

They both got up, and walked to the principal's office. When they arrived, they sat in the two chairs on the other side of his desk.

"Lan Hikari and Drew... what's your last name Drew?" the principal asked.

"I don't have one," Drew replied.

"I see..." the principal said, "and did you hack the school's security?"

"Yes," Drew said.

"And you brought a weapon into school?"

"Right again."

"You've also been tardy for nineteen out of your twenty days here?"

"Give the man a prize," Drew said sarcastically.

"I will have to think of your punishment," the principal said, turning his chair around. Drew plugged his PET into the principal's computer. He typed "OVERLOAD" into his PET, and suddenly, sparks started to fly off of the computer. He unplugged his PET before the principal turned around, and when he did, he started typing frantically on his keyboard.

"Viruses!" he said.

"Lan!" Drew said, "Jack-In! We need to stop those viruses!"

"Jack-In!" Lan said.

"Jack-In!" Drew said.

"Megaman,"

"Solarman,"

"Execute!"

"Transmit!"

Solarman and Megaman appeared in the computer's cyberworld, and around them, thousands of gray colored Mettaurs.

'Crap,' Drew thought, 'I just wanted to overload his computer! Not the viruses!'

"Megaman," Solarman said, "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Megaman asked.

"Fuse with Lan, I'll fuse with Drew, then, we double-soul!"

"Heh, I haven't double-souled with anyone in a long time..." Megaman said, "Lan?"

"Full-Synchro!" both Lan and Drew said, fusing with their navis.

"Ready?" Drew asked.

"Yeah," Lan said, "Double-Soul!"

Drew, Solarman, Megaman, and Lan were all fused together now. They looked Sol-Cross Megaman, but with brown eyes and a sword (A real sword, not a cyber sword.)

'What do we do now?' Lan and Megaman's half thought.

'You want to see why Savoc is named so?' Drew and Solarman's half thought, 'It means Solar Storm in a language we made up just to name the sword. And this is why.' They walked forward and planted the sword into the ground. "Taiyoh!" They yelled in all their voices at once. Lightning struck the blade, and it also started to flow through them, disrupting their synchronization, and splitting them all apart. All four of them had a hand on the handle, and electricity flew out of the blade and it eliminated the viruses. Then they were all forcibly jacked out.

"I'd like to thank you two," the principal said, "for deleting those viruses; I'll let you two go unpunished. And I'll also take away that detention, if you do one other thing for me."

"What is it?" Drew asked.

"There is an interschool team Net-battling tournament every year that we host. Seeing how well you two worked as a team, I'd like you two to be our candidates this year. There are five rounds, and one round is held every week on Friday. If we win this year, we would win the most advanced technology available for the school... the prize is a hundred CopyBots! And the winning battlers get two for themselves! So what do you say?"

"Solarman?" Drew asked.

"Megaman?" Lan asked.

"Lan?" Drew asked.

"Drew?" Lan asked.

They all nodded.

"Okay, we're in," Drew said.

"This way we can replace that CopyBot that was stolen," Lan said, "and we'll be the best net-battlers in the country!"

"Actually, schools from all over the world are competing!" The principal said.

"So we'll be the best team in the world!" Drew said, "Which means everybody will be challenging us! And we've been short of those recently!" Drew said to Solarman.

"Can't wait." Solarman said, smiling.

"The first round is in two days at the first bell, be there..." the principal said, "on-time," he added.

Lan and Drew went back to class, and slept through the rest of the classes for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: when I use three I mean at the same time somewhere else. When I use more than three, I mean later in time.

Chapter 5: The Beasts Within

"Well, goodnight Megaman!" Solarman said to his friend after many hours of practice.

"See you tomorrow at the tournament!" Megaman replied. They both jacked out.

"Remember to wake me up early Solarman," Drew said to his navi before placing it on his nightstand.

"Goodnight Drew," Solarman said, going into standby.

"Goodnight Solarman." Drew said, falling asleep.

"Hey, Lan," Megaman said to his operator.

"Yeah Megaman?" Lan asked.

"Whenever I'm around Solarman, I feel like using my beast-out power... it's like something is calling to Gregar's power." Megaman said.

"I told you we should have had dad delete that data," Lan said, "but no, you said we had it for a reason, that it was a unique power, and that we shouldn't just get rid of it."

"And I still think we should keep it," Megaman said, "even if we haven't needed it, you know that right after we do get rid of it; we're going to need it."

"Yeah," Lan said, "That would be our luck."

"Goodnight Lan," Megaman said.

"Night Megaman," Lan said, dozing off.

"Lan!" Megaman called out, "Lan! There's someone on the phone for you! Lan! Well, I didn't want to do this but..." Megaman turned the phone function off of vibrate, and turned its volume up to the max. BBBBBBRIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Lan yelled as he fell out of his bed.

"Phone call for you Lan!" Megaman said in his regular tone.

"Hello?" Lan asked.

"Hey Lan!" the voice on the other side said.

"Oh, hi Drew," Lan said.

"Lan, get to the school now! You're gonna be late!" Drew said, before he hung up.

"Late?" Lan said, as he rushed to get dressed, and ran out the door.

"Drew, you did call Lan, right?" Mayl asked.

"Yeah," Drew said, "give him another minute." Then, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes walked into the school.

"Drew!" Solarman said, "That's her!"

"Does Solarman mean Paige?" Mayl asked, "What about her?"

"Well Solarman has a crush on her navi," Drew said.

"And Drew has a crush on her!" Solarman said.

"Solarman!" Drew said.

"Well I think it's sweet," Mayl said.

"You would laugh," Drew said.

"But you aren't because you have a crush on Lan!" Solarman finished.

"What makes you say that?" Mayl said, embarrassed.

"We aren't as dense as Lan is," Drew said.

"Who's not dense like me?" Lan asked as he ran through the school doors.

"Finally!" Drew said, "You're here! Let's get into the auditorium!" Lan ran into the auditorium.

"Mayl?" Drew asked, "Can you save two seats for us? Thanks!" He said as he followed Lan.

"Ah! Lan and Drew!" the principal said from the front of the auditorium, "You're late! We almost had to disqualify you! You're in the first match!" Lan and Drew ran to the front, and look at their opponents.

"Chaud?" Lan asked. He didn't recognize his partner though.

"Lan," Chaud said, "the only reason you would even stand a chance is your skill, not your partner's. He is probably just an inept net-battler, who just happened to get a lucky break."

"What!" Drew asked, mad, "Listen to me you pompous freak! I'm a better net-battler than you could ever hope to be! My net navi and I have never lost!"

"Then you are weak... victory brings pride, failure brings strength." Chaud said.

"Solarman," Drew said.

"I'm just as mad as you!" He responded.

Lan and Drew Jacked-In.

"Battle one, Begin!" a judge said.

"Full-Synchro!" Drew yelled, as they became one, "I won't hold back any of our strength! BEAST-OUT!"

Waves of power burst from their body, as Falzer's strength was awakened. They gained wings, claws, and a whole new look, completed with red eyes, but still retaining their red scarf.

"Falzer?" Megaman said, "No wonder Gregar's power was stirring within me!"

"Better stand back Megaman," Lan said, "Drew has a really bad temper."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Drew yelled as he sliced Protoman's partner once, deleting him. "Now for you..." Drew said.

"Protoman," Chaud said, "attack!"

Protoman jumped at Drew, attempting to slice him. Drew grabbed Protoman's sword, then he broke it.

"Megaman," Lan said, "He'll delete Protoman if we don't stop him!"

"We can't!" Megaman said, "He's in a frenzy! We can't touch him!"

"Megaman!" Lan said.

"What?" Megaman asked.

"Hit Protoman with a cannon chip, before Drew can finish him off! If this works, we could force him to jack out! Cannon battle chip in! Download!" Lan said.

A large cannon appeared on Megaman's arm. He aimed the best he could, then he waited. Drew was shooting his Falzer Buster at Protoman's shield. And his shield was breaking! Drew flew up in front of him, then he slashed the shield, deleting it.

"Now!" Megaman yelled, shooting the cannon. The shot hit him.

"Protoman," Chaud said, "It's hopeless, Jack-out."

"Roger, sir," Protoman said jacking out.

"You may be stronger than I thought you were," Chaud said, "but that's only because your navi's a monster." Chaud and his partner left the stage.

"Drew," Lan said, "why didn't you tell me Solarman had Cybeast Falzer's power?"

Drew let out a terrible screech.

"AHH!" Megaman yelled, "That sound, it's tearing my data apart!" Megaman, collapsed, clenching his ears. Then, his eyes opened. He let go of his ears, and he stood up, but there was something different about him. His eyes burned with a red color. He opened his mouth and let out a roar. Falzer/Drew turned around and faced Megaman. The roar knocked Drew out of sync. Only Falzer/Solarman and Gregar/Megaman remained in the battle-field. Drew didn't seem to be himself either. When he looked at Lan, Lan saw red eyes, Falzer's eyes. Drew took multiple chips and put them into his PET quickly. Solarman's hands turned into M-Cannons, two Tankcannons appeared on his shoulders, and every "feather" on his wings turned into razor-sharp blades.

"Megaman," Lan said, "Jack-Out!" But Megaman didn't listen. Instead, he ran behind a wall and dodged the attacks. Out of ammo, Solarman let out another deafening screech. Megaman roared to match him.

"If this keeps up, the machine will be fried!" Lan said.

"We need to waste their energy," Drew said, coming back to his senses.

"How?" Lan asked.

"I-I don't know…" Drew said, "If we can't jack them out, we have to wait until the beasts subside…"

"But were in control when we synchronize," Lan said, "So why don't we?"

"Well," Drew said, "we could try."  
When they did synchronize, Lan gained control of Megaman, and he jacked him out, but Drew fused with Solarman in the real world. He still had control, but he couldn't return Solarman to his PET, so he had to go through the rest of the day like that, until his energy was wasted. Before going home, Drew apologized to Lan for not letting him know about Falzer… that he was afraid Lan would think Solarman was a monster. Lan accepted and apologized to Drew for not telling him about Gregar. They both went to their houses, and took a well earned rest. And for that weekend, Drew was working on something he'd show to Lan on Moday.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: This is the only chapter that will be focused on this kind of stuff.

Chapter 6: Matchmaker

"LAN!" Megaman yelled, "WAKE UP!"

"Wha!" Lan said, now awake, "Am I late for school again!"

"No Lan," Megaman said, "You're in school. You just dozed off again."

"Oh," Lan said, "thanks," then he dozed off again.

"Ugh!" Megaman groaned, "How am I supposed to wake him up now?"

"This is how I wake Drew up when he keeps falling asleep," Solarman said, who was in the same computer now, "watch this." ZZZZZT!

"Ah!" Lan yelped, wide awake.

"Hey!" Drew yelled to Mayl before she left, "Lan and I are going to a movie at six! You want to come?"

"Sure!" She said.

'Good,' Drew thought, 'phase one of the operation is almost complete.'

Then, he ran back inside. "Lan!" He yelled, "Mayl invited us to a movie at six!"

"Alright!" Lan said, "Meet you there at six!" Lan walked out the door, and headed home.

"Solarman," Drew said, "Did you tell Megaman and Roll the plan?"

"Yeah," Solarman said.

"Good," Drew said, "Now, I just need to persuade someone to let me use a CopyBot or three..."

"We off to Central City?" Solarman asked.

"Yes." Drew said, "I need to grab a spot on the LevBus."

"WHOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!" Drew yelled as the LevBus sped through the sky. But of course he wasn't inside, he was on top.

"Are you sure this is the smartest thing to do?" Solarman asked

"No," Drew said, "But it's a whole lot more fun!"

When the bus landed, Drew did his best to blend in. When he got out of the station, he looked around. 'Lan once told a place called Asterland was around here' Drew thought, 'oh, there it is!' He ran in and saw a short boy. "You must be Tab!" Drew said, "Listen, I'm one of Lan's friends from ACDC, and Lan needs to borrow three CopyBots, and he sent me to get them."

"Well," Tab said, "The only CopyBots we have are broken an-"

"I'll take three of the broken ones!" Drew said quickly, "I'll bring them back by tomorrow!"

"Tell Lan I said hi!" Tab yelled as Drew dashed out the door.

"Alright," Drew said to himself, "I've fixed all three up. Solarman, jack into one."

The CopyBot quickly took Solarman's form. "Alright, here's our PET," Drew said, handing it to Solarman, "I called Lan and the others and told them to leave their PETs at home. Now..." Drew said as he made one last change in the Navi Customizer. Solarman quickly changed into a human look, with clothes, hair, everything.

"Alright," Drew said, "Now here are six electrical chips. I've connected the batteries to the PET, so insert them all into the chip slot, and the electrical power should keep you running for six hours."

"We better hurry," Solarman said, "It's only an hour till six." Solarman picked up one CopyBot, and Drew carried the other one. They took the same way home, on top of the LevBus.

Solarman knocked on Mayl's door, as Drew knocked on Lan's. They both said that Lan and Mayl had left their PETs on accident, and wanted them to bring them to them.

They went into their rooms, grabbed the PETs, and ran out the doors. They met outside.

"Alright, hook Roll's PET into the CopyBot, and install this in her," Drew told Solarman as he did the same with Megaman. Drew handed Megaman and Roll five Elec chips each, and told them to do the same as he had told Solarman to only one hour ago.

"Alright," Drew said, "Megaman, you're gonna be Roll's boyfriend, and you will go by the name "Hub", Roll, you are Megaman's girlfriend. You two have to pay on your own, so here's some money, and remember not to interact with us. Solarman, you're my best friend from my old hometown, Kevin. Now, everybody already knows the plan, right?" Drew could barely believe he was talking to navis, they looked like average humans. He also installed a voice changing program in them, so Lan and Mayl wouldn't recognize their voices.

"Yeah," 'Hub' said, "try and get Lan and Mayl as close together as possible."

"And at the end, we show them it was us," Roll said.

"Yeah," 'Kevin' said, "let's go, we're late as it is."

They all ran towards the theater, which was about five minutes away.

"Drew," Lan said, "where are you?"

"He'll be here." Mayl said facing, Lan.

Suddenly, Drew and someone else ran through the door. Drew stopped in front of them, but the other person bumped into him, and Drew bumped into Mayl, who fell right into Lan, who caught her. Drew fell, face flat on the ground.

"Oh, sorry Drew," The other person said.

"It's okay Kevin." Drew said getting up, "Uhh, are we interrupting something?" Drew said, commenting on what appeared to be Lan hugging Mayl. Lan blushed as he let Mayl go.

"Uh," Lan said, wanting to change the subject, "Who's this?"

"This is Kevin," Drew said, "A friend of mine from an old school. I met him again on the way here and I invited him along."

"Nice to meet you," Lan said.

"So," Drew said, "what movie are we seeing?"

"Cyber Warrior Cybo," Lan said.

'Well that sounds promising,' Drew thought sarcastically.

Nearby, Roll and Hub were listening in on their conversation. They bought their tickets and walked in, ahead of the others. When Lan walked inside the theater, Hub tripped him up with his foot, and then pulled it in before Lan noticed.

"Wow Lan," Drew said, "You're quite the klutz!"

"Ouch," Lan said, "that hurt."

"Here," Mayl said, "let me help you." She grabbed his hand, and pulled him up.

"Thanks," Lan said, still holding her hand. When he realized he was, he let go. 'Man,' Lan thought, 'these awkward moments are making it hard to keep my crush on Mayl a secret.' They walked to their seats, and sat in them. Hub and Roll were in the row right behind them.

'What to do to them after the movie,' Drew thought, 'blackmail? No, too scary. Lock them in a closet? No, too predictable. Give Solarman a cannon chip and threaten them until they admit that they have crushes on each other? No, too dangerous, Solarman is trigger-happy.' He thought all through the movie, while Hub and Roll tried to get them closer to each other, but they failed. Afterwards, they walked home, and Drew and Kevin turned towards Drew's house. They continued to follow Mayl and Lan without them noticing. In front of their houses, they said goodnight.

"Solarman," Drew said, "Put this invisible chip into the PET, and force them to kiss."

Solarman downloaded the chip, and he vanished from sight. He walked over to them, thought for a second, and then he pushed their heads together. Instead of pulling themselves apart, Mayl wrapped her arms around Lan's neck. Lan was too surprised to do anything. The chip wore off, and Kevin reappeared. Mayl and Lan turned.

"Kevin?" Lan said.

Roll and Hub emerged from a nearby bush, and Drew walked into view.

"Who are you?" Mayl asked, pointing at Roll and Hub.

"You know them quite well," Drew said, "Megaman, and Roll. And Kevin is really Solarman."

"What?" Lan asked, "Megaman? But you look..."

"Like a human," Drew said, "actually, this is how Hub would look."

"But," Lan said, "Solarman looks nothing like you."

"Let me explain," Drew said, "You two obviously had crushes on each other, but you wouldn't admit it. It was driving me insane, so I got Megaman, Roll, and Solarman to help you guys out. It was the perfect opportunity to test out my new program. It can make your Navi look like a human by altering their armor so that it looks like clothes and it removes their helmets. You can also customize how they look, so I made Solarman look like one of my friends. He really looks just like me without his armor. Oh, and Tab says hi Lan. He also expects these CopyBots back by tomorrow, so if you would kindly take your PETs, I could take these CopyBots back to him."

"Drew," Lan said, "you just tricked me and Mayl into kissing, didn't you?"

"No," Drew said, "Solarman forced you to. But it was for your own good... please don't hate me."

"Hate you?" Lan said, "I'm thanking you. If it weren't for you, we might never have known each others secret."

"If you weren't so oblivious I wouldn't have had to do it." Drew said.

"What do you mean?" Lan asked.

Drew just laughed as he handed Mayl and Lan their PETs. He grabbed a CopyBot, and Solarman grabbed the other, then, they headed for the metro-line. That night, Lan wondered about what Drew meant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Old friends, New opponents.

"And the first fight of round two begins! Lan and Drew, please face your opponents!" The announcer said. Lan and Drew walked to the battle machine.

"Blake?" Drew said to one of his opponents, "You were chosen to fight?"

"Yeah," the one named Blake said, "and how is your new Navi?"

"He's not that new, had him for three years already," Drew said, "And how's Multiman?"

"He's fine," Blake said.

"Drew," Lan said, "how do you know him?"

"Well," Drew said, "one day, I found this Navi on the net. I didn't have one yet, so I downloaded him into my PET. His name was Multiman. A few weeks later, I found his Op, Blake. It urns out they had been separated. I returned Multiman, and a few days later, I made Solarman."

"Lan," their other opponent said, "how are you?"

"Wait," Lan said, "Dingo?"

"Yeah," Dingo said, "I was paired up with this guy from my school, and he aint too bad!"

"Can we just start the battle?" The announcer asked.

"Jack-In, Solarman, Transmit!"

"Jack-In! Megaman Execute!"

"Multiman," Solarman said.

"Solarman." The purple navi replied.

"Multiman!" Blake said, "Multiply!"

"Solarman," Drew said, "activate the "Sun Dogs" program."

"Rodger," Solarman said. Two Solarmans appeared on either side of him.

"Only two clones?" Multiman asked, "That's nothing compared to the thousands I can create!" Tons of him appeared everywhere.

"Whoa," Megaman said, "How is Solarman supposed to deal with that?"

"Lan," Drew said, "keep Megaman out of Solarman's fight. Deal with Tomahawkmanan."

"Have you lost your mind?" Lan asked, "Solarman is strong, but he can't possibly beat that many navis!"

"Just don't interfere." Drew said, "Solarman, I'm going to try and install Savoc into you, if it works, this will be easy."

"Ready," Solarman said, "the Memory Expansions we have found should give me enough memory to allow that to fit."

"Initiating Savoc program!" Drew said. A sword just like Drew's appeared on Solarman's back.

"Drew!" Solarman said, "it worked!"

"Perfect." Drew said.

"Time to see what your clones are made of!" Multiman said. Multiple clones of him tried to attack Solarman's two. The real Solarman jumped up and drew his sword. It looked like a normal sword, not a sword used by a navi. He span it around above his head as the sword changed from its golden color to the purple color of the symbols on it. It started to conjure an immense amount of wind, enough to allow him to fly. Upon contact, Solarman's clones disappeared.

"Heh," Solarman chuckled, "clones are for weaklings, I just make illusions." Solarman allowed himself to fall to the ground, right in the middle of the Multiman horde.

"Well," Multiman said, "If you are so strong, let's see you destroy all my clones!"

"With pleasure," Solarman said, "I need a chance to show off."

"Full-Synchro," Blake said. Multiman's clones changed slightly in appearance.

"Oh," Solarman said, "you want to battle like that. Well Drew, should we go Full-Synchro as well?"

"Sure," Drew said, "Full-Synchro!" Solarman and Drew united, and they were eager to show off some more of their powers. "Transform," Drew said. Darkness started filling his body. His skin turned bluish, his hair spiked itself up, his headband lengthened into a mask that covered his eyes, his hands turned into claws, his scarf tails turned into wings, and his teeth sharpened to a point. 'It's been a while since we turned into our vampire form,' Drew thought, 'I hope we don't go berserk... again.'

Drew sheathed the sword that he held in his hand. He opened both his hands, then he took off, flying everywhere within that crowd of Multiman, slashing all but one of them to chunks of data. He transformed back, and drew his sword.

"My clones," Blake said, "deleted, every last one of them. I have one chance... the Multibuster." Blake's hand changed into a cannon, and four smaller ones appeared around it.

"Oh, crap," Drew said, "If he gets us with that, it's all over!"

Blake started charging up energy for the Multibuster. He unleashed it when it was at it's maximum power, the large barrel let out the main energy burst, while the other four launched supplementary ones. Right before Drew was about to be obliterated, something in his mind clicked. "Pile-Driver!" Drew yelled. A mirror appeared in front of him, and it reflected the blast, right back at Blake. It nearly deleted him, but he was blasted right back into the PET. Meanwhile, Megaman was fighting with Tomahawkman. Megaman had gashes from Tomahawkman's attacks, but he wasn't about to give up.

"Program Advance!" Lan said, "Life Sword!" A large sword replaced Megaman's hand, and he was struggling to lift it. He swung it, and got a pretty good hit on Tomahawkman.

"Z-Saber, Battle Chip in! Download!" Lan said. Megaman took up the Z-Saber, which had a constantly shifting size, and he got another strike on him.

"We can't beat him," Megaman said.

"One last try Megaman!" Lan said, "BassAnly, Battle chip in! Download!"

Bass appeared in front of Megaman, and he released many wheels of darkness.

Solarman noticed this, having just defused with Drew, and his eyes narrowed.

'Bass,' he thought, 'only Megaman has ever defeated him.'

The wheels struck Tomahawkman, and he was sent back into his PET. Lan and Drew jacked out. And Drew went home. He was tired, and he was reminded of something... his life before this, his friends, his family, and his job... a job that he quit because they had no more work, a job were he always risked his life to keep the world safe.

"The Liberators," he said to himself. He remembered that they were a secret organization made up of navi teams that constantly kept the net safe from Darkloids, the organization that Baryl had found out about and started up a small team of his own, the organization that had run out of work after Nebula was defeated, and the organization where his worst memories took place. And Drew was out for revenge. The one who destroyed his team, wrecked his life, killed his friends, and made his life miserable, and also the one Drew and Solarman hated beyond all else. Drew's memories were bad ones, they were filled with pain and suffering, enough to make someone want to end their life to make them go away. But Drew wouldn't give up. He would go to the ends of the earth to get his vengeance, and he would have to endure all of the memories that haunted his mind to do it. But he needed to destroy that person; he had to face his fears, his nightmares, and that person's sheer power, all at once Drew knew that no matter how powerful Solarman and he got, that one would get stronger to match them. He had to use all his power to survive the last time they fought, and afterwards Drew and Solarman had been changed forever... Falzer's power had been granted to them that day, and even that wouldn't be enough. He was still more powerful than Drew ever could hope to be, no matter what he did. But only Drew and Solarman had enough power to destroy him... and they would do anything to accomplish this. Drew tried to sleep, but nightmares of his past kept him awake. Nothing could make them leave, and Drew would be tormented forever by them. Of course, he didn't want to worry Lan about his past, so he kept it secret.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The First Attack

"Well look who's here early for once," Mayl said as Drew ran through the door, "next I suppose you will stop mocking the teacher."

"You're still mad at me for playing matchmaker with you and Lan, aren't you?" Drew asked.

"What was your first clue?" She replied.

"That comment you just made actually," Drew said, he plugged his PET into the desk computer, "Jack-In, Solarman, transmit. You have some free time, do what you want with it."

"Okay," Solarman said, disappearing from the screen. He reappeared on Paige's screen. "Uh, hi," he said to her navi, "I'm Solarman, and what would your name be?"

"I'm Hannah," her navi said, "you're op is Drew, right?"

"Yeah, that's my op!" Solarman said.

"Drew," Paige said from Drew's left.

"Yeah Paige?" Drew asked walking over to her.

"Your navi is flirting with mine." She said, pointing to her screen.

"Yep," Drew said, "that's Solarman for you. And I can't blame him for it, you do have a cute navi, and she resembles her op quite a bit."

"Are you hitting on me?" She asked Drew. Then the teacher walked in. Drew took his seat and Solarman hacked the school's mainframe. Right as Lan was about to run through the door, Solarman locked it. Lan hit the door hard, and Solarman unlocked it. Lan fell face flat inside the classroom.

"Mr. Hikari," Mr.Lare said, "would you mind explaining why you are sleeping in my class? You usually don't do that until after I start my lesson."

"Sorry sir," Lan said. He took his seat.

"That should keep you awake," Megaman said, "thanks Solarman!"

"No dice Megaman," Lan said, "nothing will keep me awake!"

Lan walked to his seat and he listened to the lesson a bit, then he lost consciousness.

"Ugh," Megaman groaned, "Not again!"

"Drew," Solarman said, "they're back, I can feel it, they're back and they're here!"

"You mean," Drew started to say as he lost sight of Solarman on the screen.

"Solarman!" Drew yelled, "Solarman! They are back, and they've sealed off our communications with our navi's!"

"Drew!" Mr.Lare said, "What are you doing? Sit back down!"

"No sir," Drew said, "we need to get everyone out of the building, Jack-Out your navi's everyone! Hurry!" Everyone started to jack out of their desk computers, and they got up.

"What's going on Drew?" Lan asked.

"Darkloids are attacking, they've already cut off my communications with Solarman," Drew said.

"How do you know about the darkloids?" Lan asked, "and they've all been destroyed! How can they be here?"

"They are here," Drew said, "They must have gotten a huge dosage of dark energy. Get everyone out of here, I'll have to deal with the Darkloid myself." Drew walked over to his desk. "Transmission sequence, activate! Initiate emergency protocols! Solar armor, Execute!" Drew said, suddenly, data streamed from his PET and it started to swarm Drew. It made Drew look like Solarman, only he was a crimson color. He gave one last command into his PET before he unplugged it, "Locate Solarman and give him this message, Destroy the Darkloid in cyberworld, Drew will take care of any problems in the real world." 'I hope I can still do this as well as I used to,' Drew thought.

"Wh-What are you?" Lan asked.

"A Liberator," Drew said, "ever hear of team Colonel?"

"I was part of it!" Lan said, "How do you know about it?"

"Baryl heard of us and he made a team of his own. But he never knew the right way to delete a darkloid!" Drew said, "Now hurry and get everyone out of here!"

Lan started to get people out of the building, as Drew checked his armor's settings.

"Gun-Del-Sol, check, Powers, Check, Sol-De-Vice, Check, Savoc, Check. I'm ready to kick some darkloid butt. Now I just have to find it in the real world."

"Drew!" Solarman yelled from his PET, "I'm ready to help! The Darkloid is outside, his name is Blizzardman. Get ready!"

"Liberation sequence, set!" Drew said.

"Execute! Automatic synchro activated. We now move as one."

"It's been a while," Drew said, rushing towards the outside. When he reached the doors, he saw a snowball like navi. He ran through the doors and he began his assault. In the cyberworld, Solarman was attacking Blizzardman's Cyberworld counterpart. Blizzardman tried to throw a few snowballs, but they quickly melted as they came near Drew and Solarman. They brought out their Gun-Del-Sols, and shot a few blasts right through their heads. Blizzzardman disappeared from sight. He was deleted, permanently.

"Drew," Lan said, "Why was Blizzardman here? I've deleted him before in the past."

"To truly delete a darkloid, you must destroy the one in the cyberworld and in the real world. I told you Baryl didn't know how to delete darkloids. The Liberators always went into Liberation mode before we tried to delete darkloids. You need to delete both sides at the same time, so liberation mode makes the navi and op move at the same time. It's like a forced Synchro."

"Okay," Lan said, "You just confused me. Would you mind explaining it in a simpler way?"

"Fine," Drew said, "The Liberators did exactly what Team Colonel did, but with one big difference, we totally deleted the darkloids. Darkloids have two halves, one in the real world, and one in the cyberworld. To delete one, you have to destroy both at the same time. The liberation mode automatically equips the op with his navi's powers and weapons, and it forces them to go into synchro to ensure both halves are destroyed at the same time. I used to be a part of the liberators, until all the darkloids were destroyed. Well, we thought they were. Solarman has the ability to detect a darkloids presence, and he was also the best navi out of all the liberators."

"No Drew," Solarman said, "We were the best team, without you, I would have been nearly useless."

"Thanks Solarman," Drew said, as he changed back into his former state, "The armor is only for use under emergency situations, so since the threat is gone, I have to change back. By my own will of course."

"Drew," Lan said, "What else haven't you told me about your life before we met?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with." Drew said, "None of it's important anyway."

"Well," Lan said, "I was going to invite you over to my house after school, but since no computer in school will turn on, school technically is over."

"Let's go," Drew said, "I'd like to see what your family is like." And after that, the ran over to Lan's house. When the came inside, Lan's mom greeted them.

"Oh, Lan! Are you alright?" She asked, "I heard about what happened at your school and-"

"We're fine Mrs.Hikari." Drew said.

"Oh, Drew!" She said, "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Yes," Drew said.

"Good, you're always welcome in this house." She said, "Oh, and Lan, your father will be here soon, have you introduced Drew to him yet?"

"No," Lan said.

"Your dad is going to be here?" Drew asked, "I've always wanted to meet him."

"And maybe you could show him some of your programs," Lan said, "He'd probably be really surprised to find out that a thirteen year old could create such awesome programs."

"And what would these programs be like?" A voice from behind Lan and Drew said. They turned around to see Lan's dad.

"Dr.Hikari," Drew said, "You are one of the best scientists the world has ever seen!"

"Well thank you, uhh what would your name be?" He asked.

"Dad," Lan said, "this is Drew, My new friend, Drew, This is my Dad."

"Ah," Mr.Hikari said, "So, you had some programs to show me?"

"Oh," Drew said, "yeah. Do you have a place where I could show you how they work?"

"Right here," He said, "Plug your PET into our TV." Drew did so.

"Oh," Drew said, "I almost forgot, Meet my Navi, Solarman."

Solarman appeared on the television.

"Oh, So Drew is your partner in the tournament?" Mr.Hikari asked.

"Yes," Lan said, "And he's an excellent programmer and a great hacker."

"A hacker?" Mr.Hikari asked.

"Sort of," Drew said, "I'm not really a hacker, but I do know how most systems work, inside and out. And that helps when I'm Programming things."

"Would you show me one?" Mr.Hikari asked.

"Sure," Drew said, "This is one of my newest, the appearance customizer. It's like the Navi customizer, except it changes how navis look. Take Solarman for example, He would look like me if I used the standard program, but I could alter his face, his hair color, his size, anything, all without losing his original shape. You can store two looks, their normal appearance, Which cannot be changed, and their alternate appearance."

"This program is good," Mr.Hikari said, "No bugs in it, no flaws, and it doesn't even mess up how the navi operates. You are pretty good. May I see how you programmed Solarman?"

"Sure," Drew said, "Solarman, standby mode." Solarman's eyes closed, and he was shown beside his programming in a grid form.

"Amazing!" Mr.Hikari said, "This navi has so much space for programming! He is loaded with powers and abilities, and he even has," Mr.Hikari paused, "the power of a cybeast... Where did you gain that?"

"A freak accident," Drew said, "Solarman got damaged, and he absorbed some data in the area to repair it. That data happened to be Falzer's leftover power."

"So Solarman has an auto-repair system, he can repair damage to himself by absorbing useless data, or the data remaining from a deleted navi." Mr.Hikari said, "Drew, what would this program be? It's called "Liberation Mode.""

"Have you ever heard of team Colonel?" Drew asked, and he explained everything he had explained to Lan.

"Amazing," Mr.Hikari said, "You made a program that can turn a human into a navi who resides in the real world. And it even synchronizes your mind with your navi's."

"Sort of," Drew said, "I had some help with the debugging, but I am the only person left who has a navi with that program installed, and the program can only be activated by me, and I am also the only one authorized to legally use it. And I can only use it under Emergency situations without doing it illegally."

"But one day," Mr.Hikari said, "that could become the way all net society exists, people being their own navi's."

"Yeah," Drew said, "but the one drawback is that sometimes when I synchronize perfectly with Solarman, it happens in the real world, bringing Solarman into the real world instead of me going into cyberworld."

"That's not a drawback at all!" Mr.Hikari said, "That is a great thing!"

"Yeah Drew," Lan said, "I sometimes wish I could do that."

"Well," Drew said, "I probably shouldn't do this, but I can't handle all of the darkloids that could pop up alone... so I'm offering Dr.Hikari a chance to duplicate the program, maybe then, I could make it so it will respond to Lan and I, and of course you Mr.Hikari, After all, I made it, so that makes it easier, And since it's my property, I can do what I want with it. So what do you say?"

"Yes," Mr.Hikari said, "Lan would like it, and it could improve net society. We can work on it after dinner." He paused, and then he started look at Solarman's programming again. "Hm? What's this?" He asked, "Restraint.EXE, what is that?"

"Oh," Drew said, starting to get worried, 'that's just a program to keep Solarman from unleashing 100 of his full power so he doesn't delete navis with a single punch,' Drew thought, "It just keeps Falzer's power in check," he lied. He couldn't just let them know that Solarman never was allowed 100 access to his power, he was only allowed 46 of his power, since he was saving that extra power for the one that they hated, the one that was called Bass. After all, if Bass saw his every ability, he'd have time to work on countering them. "The most impressive program is the Give.EXE program," Drew said, changing the subject, "It can store the powers of two navis that Solarman has seen, and it can allow him to give those powers to two different navis. Currently, he has the powers of two of my old teammates' navis. Kevin's navi Lunarman, and Eric's navi Copyman. They were two of Solarman's best friends, and we keep the data for emergencies."

"Drew," Mr.Hikari said, " you are one of the best programmers I've ever seen. Could I have a copy of that Appearance customizer? I'll patent it for you, and it could get you quite a bit of money."

"Sure!" Drew said, "I need a way to get money besides net battling, and since I live alone, I don't have anyone who can really provide much for me..." Drew paused, painful memories flooding his mind again, "Here." He said, handing him a chip, "this contains the program."

"You don't have any parents Drew?" Lan asked, "I didn't know that, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me," Drew said, "But with how great a battler Solarman is, I earn enough to get by."

"Dinner is ready!" Mrs.Hikari said, "Wash up and come down to eat!"

"Oh boy!" Lan said, "Dinner!"

"That was great Mrs.Hikari!" Drew said, "Thank you for inviting me."

"Anytime Drew." She said.

"Well Drew," Mr.Hikari said, "Let's get started on that program."

"Alright," Drew said, they walked upstairs into Lan's room and Drew plugged his PET into it. "Now," Drew said, "I have to be careful, one mistake and Falzer's power might cut loose and destroy the computer. I need to get Falzer's power out of the program as soon as I make a copy... there! Now to drain Falzer's energy... Completed. I need to store it somewhere, you just can't get rid of that much power... Solarman, absorb the energy, and I'll start hacking the program." Drew typed quickly on the keyboard, "Done, Mr.Hikari, this where you can start your work on the program. I recommend making a backup copy."

Then Drew said his good byes,he left and went home.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Sorry about the long wait, but I blame vacation and school.

Chapter 9: Megaman Deleted

"DREW!" Solarman yelled, Drew fell face flat on the floor after rolling off his bed.

"Yeah, yeah," Drew said, "I'm late for school. I know."

"It's Saturday," Solarman said, "You have an E-Mail."

"This early in the morning?" Drew asked, "There's no way Lan could have woken up this early to E-Mail me."

"It's Noon," Solarman said, sighing, "And it's from Mayl."

"Read it," Drew said, putting his sword around his back and putting on his necklace.

"Sure," Solarman said, ""Dear Drew, Hurry to the park! There's something weird happening here! Lan is on his way, but you should get over here!" I wonder what's going on?"

"I don't know," Drew said, "But I've got to find out!" He grabbed his PET and he rushed out the door. He ran all the way to the park before he stopped, and what he saw was really strange. Navis were appearing in the real world, and nobody could find theirs anywhere in their PETs.   
"What's going on Mayl?" Drew asked.

"No clue," She said, "But all the navis are going crazy! Even Roll is acting strange!"

"Great," Drew said, "I might have to delete all these navis if I can't fix them..."

"No!" Mayl said, "You can't delete Roll!"

"I'm sorry," Drew said, "but I have a job to do here. If Solarman was causing trouble, I'd have to delete him too!" Drew looked at his PET, Solarman wasn't there. "Great," Drew said, "I'm on my own. Solar armor, activate!" Drew's necklace started to glow as it became an emblem on his chest, and the red armor started to come from that spot.

"No!" Mayl said again, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Don't stand in my way Mayl," Drew said, "I'm doing this for your own protection, along with everyone else's." Then Drew noticed something, Roll had red eyes and fangs. 'Vampires,' Drew thought, 'great, now I'll have to delete them, **_and_** purify them. So much for a break on Saturday.' Then Drew felt two teeth pierce his neck.

"Hehehehe," Drew chuckled, "you think that's gonna work on me? Think again, I already have a vampire side," he whipped around, grabbed the navi, and held his palm open. "Taiyoh." He said, unleashing a burst of concentrated sunlight on that poor navi's face.

"And that's not all I can do!" Drew said, "You've never seen my wind powers!" his Sol-De-Vice started to glow purple. "Wind manipulation," he said to himself, "one of my favorite powers!" He held his hand into the air, and the Sol-De-Vice started to transform. Afterwards, It looked like an arm with a bowl at the end. Air started being sucked into the bowl, and after about a minute, It started transforming again, this time having an orb on the end.

"I will warn you," Drew said, "all navis who want to back down now, will be spared from an extremely painful death." No one moved. "Suit yourselves. Die!"  
He swung his arm around, as an invisible force caused the navis all around him to be sliced clean in half. One navi lunged at Drew, but then he raised his arm. The navi was frozen in mid-air, until he caved in on himself. Drew finally pushed his hand into the ground, which caused navis all over to fly into the air, then crash to the ground, the impact killing them. 'And now,' Drew thought, 'it's your turn Roll.'

"No!" A voice yelled. Megaman appeared in front of Roll, "You can't Drew. If you do, you have to delete me first."

"Fine," Drew said, "If I have to, I will." Drew just stood there waiting for a moment, and then he closed his eyes.

"Aaaaah!" Megaman yelled, clenching his head. "Wh- What's Happening?"

"I'm cutting your connection with Lan," Drew said, "I can't risk having you call him here. That would just endanger his life."

"Drew!" Another voice yelled, as Solarman appeared in front of Megaman. "Beast, taking over, delete me, Drew! Do it now!"

Then Solarman converted into his beast form, and this drew out Megaman's beast.

"Oh Crap!" Drew yelled, "Two beasts? I'll have some trouble with this!"

Then, something really strange happened. Megaman and Solarman were merged into one, combining the beast powers as well.

"Well, well, well," another voice said as darkness started to swarm one location, "Look who we have here."

Drew started to shiver, "B-Bass," He said, "So you're the one behind this!"

"Was it that easy to figure out?" Bass said as he materialized in the air, "but as always, something unexpected happens. Look at this, the two most powerful navis other than me fused together, and even both of the cybeasts were thrown into the mix. Truly amazing. But I now have no need for my vampire pawns. I will dispose of them." And with one movement of his hand, all the navis except the Megaman Solarman fusion were deleted.

"Now," Bass said, "I will absorb the power of these two navis!"

"Never Bass!" Drew yelled, "Pile-Driver! Taiyoh!" The Pile-Driver appeared around the fused navis, and it quickly deleted them between the four beams of light. The remaining data, however, clustered around Drew, and it fused with him. Drew fell to his knees, the power almost overwhelming him.

"Y-You," Bass managed to stutter, "Deleted them, even though no trace of your power should remain in you, you could still summon the pile-driver! How?"

"Drew..." Lan said from behind Drew, "How could you delete Megaman and Solarman? And what does Bass mean by "your powers?""

"I had to Lan," Drew said, "I was hoping you wouldn't have to see me do it either, but I had no choice."

"No choice?" Lan said tears streaming down his face, "Megaman was my brother, and Solarman was your very own navi!"

"Ooh," Bass said, "the only two who could resist my power, gone! Yes! My plan can unfold much sooner than I thought it would!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Secrets

"Finally," Bass said, "I can annihilate everything the humans have created!"

"You're wrong Bass," Drew said, "That sort of thing won't happen for another thousand years."

"Drew," Lan said, "how would you know that?"

"That is something I cannot tell you Lan," Drew said, "I'm sorry for deleting Megaman, but you need to get out of here! Now!"

"But why make him leave before you tell him about your past?" Bass asked, "Why not tell him how you used to be the Hero of Ages?"

"Hero of Ages?" Lan asked, "what does that mean?"

"That's it Bass," Drew said, "no one should know of my past, and you won't be around long enough to leak any more information!" Drew looked Bass right in the eyes, "You think Solarman and I were tough to beat before? Imagine how hard I'll be to beat when I have both cybeasts!" Drew sprouted wings, and he gained claws, and his armor got an upgrade, looking more powerful. "Now you will pay for all those things you have done, you've ruined my life, so now, I'll ruin whatever is left of yours; if I don't kill you first!"

"Wha?" Bass asked as he saw what Drew had become, "How? You must be able to tap into that data you absorbed!"

"Exactly," Drew said, "and now you die!" He took off, flying full-speed at Bass. But Bass quickly moved to the side. Then Drew started to split into three identical copies. The two on the right and left went around to his sides, trying the same thing Drew had done, as the middle one rushed in from the front. Bass tried blasting the two on the sides, but they disappeared on contact. The final one struck, his claws stabbed into Bass.

"You," Bass said, "too powerful." Then Bass disappeared.

"Dang," Drew muttered, "I let him get away."

Drew slowly fell to the ground, and he returned to his normal self. He turned around and walked home. When he reached his house, he fell on his bed, wondering how long it would be before Solarman could absorb enough data to regenerate fully.

"Due to the fact that everyone's navi has been deleted, all net battling classes have been cancelled," The loudspeakers from all over the school said. At every moment, someone was glaring angrily at Drew, the one who had to delete every navi in town. Lan couldn't even look at Drew though.

'Great,' Drew thought, 'just because I did my job, everyone hates me.'

After class, Drew was walking through the hallway when two boys at least two years older than him stopped him.

"You little punk," one said, "You ruined everyone's happiness."

"Well," The other one said, "get ready for a beating."

"Out of my way," Drew said, "I don't have time for you two."

"Not a chance." One said as he punched Drew in the face. The other one punched him afterwards, and soon enough there was a crowd of students watching Drew get punched over and over again.

"That's enough," Drew said finally.

"You think we're done?" the first one asked as he threw another punch. Drew caught his fist before it hit.

"I said that's enough." Drew repeated. The other one tried to punch Drew, but he was also stopped. Drew twisted their hands around, almost breaking their wrists. He let go of them. "I already have enough on my conscience; I don't need to add your deaths to that weight." Drew walked passed them, only to be stopped by Lan.

"Drew," he said, "Why did you have to delete Megaman? And how much haven't you told me about yourself?"

"I had to delete him because if I didn't, Bass would have gotten his powers, along with Solarman's." Drew said, "and I am already trying to bring him back, along with some of the others, but I can't do anything until Solarman recovers."

"Recovers?" Lan asked.

"Yes," Drew replied, "Solarman can't be deleted, only injured. And his recovery program allows him to recover using data bits from deleted programs, viruses, and navis. Just give me some time." Drew started to walk away, but Lan asked one more question.

"Just who are you?" He asked.

"You'll find out. Eventually," then Drew walked away.

During the classes, Lan actually listened, Mayl tried to keep from crying over Roll, and Dex was cursing Drew under his breath. But Drew was messing with his PET and his desk computer.

'Let's see,' Drew thought, 'I have done all I can until Solarman recovers, but I wonder, How did those navis come to the real world?' Then Drew's PET made a noise. Drew looked at it to find Solarman in standby mode. 'I think I can scan his memory to find out how he got into the real world,' Drew tapped the clock on his PET, and he closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he saw Solarman running, but then suddenly, Solarman was enveloped in darkness, and his vision went dark. When he was able to see again, he saw Bass trying to turn all the navis into vampires, apparently Shademan had bitten every navi in ACDC, except Solarman and Megaman. Then Drew saw Solarman fall and clench his head as Bass tried to awake the Vampire influence, and wings started to form on Solarman. Then Solarman warped away. Drew closed his eyes, and then he opened them again. He was back in his class. Drew got up and darted out of the classroom. He didn't care if the teacher gave him a detention or something like that. He needed to check something. He ran to his house, and he found a clock. He traced the clock counterclockwise, and he closed his eyes. He opened them again, and he was once again in the house, but people lived inside it. He walked out, and he walked to ACDC park, where he saw a familiar face.

"Lan," Drew said, "As a very little kid. He looks so sad, I wonder what happened?"

Drew tried to reach out and put his hand on Lan's shoulder, but he just faded through Lan. 'That's right,' Drew thought, 'sometimes I forget I can only see these things, not interact with them.'

Then, a little girl walked up to Lan. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"M-My brother died," Lan said, wiping tears from his eyes, "Who are you?"

"My name is Mayl," the little girl said, "Would you like to play with me?"

"S-Sure," Lan said, "I-I'm Lan."

"Ugh," Drew groaned, "I'd better get out of here, my energy doesn't last long when my power is halved." Drew closed his eyes, and he opened them again. He was back in his room.

"Well," Drew said, "It looks like I've still got some of my powers."

Drew walked back to school, where he found everyone leaving.

"Heh," Drew laughed, "time flies when you're messing with it."

"Drew!" Lan yelled, Drew looked around until he located him, "Where'd you go?"

"Uh," Drew said, "Home."

"Why?" Lan asked.

'Shut up Lan,' Drew thought, 'you're not gonna get an answer out of me,' "Forgot my homework."

"Really?" Lan asked, "Well you missed most of school."

"I noticed," Drew said, "Man, I'm not feeling so-" Drew fell over, unconscious.

"Drew!" Lan said, "I'll call an ambulance, maybe they'll know what happened."

"Uhh," Drew groaned, before even opening his eyes, he recognized the sounds of the room. "Am I in the hospital?" Drew asked.

"Yeah," Lan said, "You passed out, the doctor said it was just an extreme lack of energy in your body. You used up so much energy, you passed out. You've been out for a whole day."

"Really?" Drew asked, "I didn't think that was possible for me."

"The doctor couldn't understand it either. They had to scan your mind and your body until they figured that out."

"S-scan?" Drew asked, Listening carefully.

"Yeah, the doctor even said you had extreme abnormalities within your mind and your DNA structure." Lan said, "He said that you learned faster than any supercomputer, you could translate almost any language within an instant, and that you were smarter than any human, or computer. They also said that your body was also strange. They said you were so strong, you could lift a car, or more, even if you don't look like it; and you had a very high level of recovery, and that your body could any beating without much damage done to it, and your bones were so strong, almost nothing could break them."

"Uh," Drew said, "yeah, strange."

"Stop lying Drew," Lan said, "That sort of thing isn't natural, how is it that you are like this?"

"Look," Drew said, "you can't tell anyone this, but I was genetically altered before I was born."

"Really?" Lan asked, "then how would you explain the huge amount of energy that you gained as soon as we opened the blinds?"

"Look Lan," Drew said, "I can't tell you everything, yet, but I will let you know eventually."

"Well that time might be soon, the doctors are going to run a bunch of tests on you to figure out your origin, who your parents were, and things like that. They are also going to scan your memory."

"Really?" Drew asked, "Do they have to?"

"Yeah Drew, It's true." A new voice said.

"Ah," Drew said, "Solarman, you're awake."

"Yeah," Solarman said, "anyway, you have four new e-mails."

"Let me see 'em." Drew said, holding his PET.

"Oh, and Drew," Lan said, "there was an announcement today at school."

"Tell me after I finish with the E-mails," Drew said, "Get-Well soon! Sincerely, Mayl. Get better or else! From Dex. Get better so you can get Megaman back! From Lan. And, well this one is different. As soon as you get better, I need to ask you something. From Paige."

"Oh," Lan said, "she's probably gonna ask you to the school dance."

"Dance!" Drew asked.

"Yeah," Lan said, "That was the announcement."

"Aw crap," Drew said.

"What, you can't dance?" Lan asked laughing.

"Can you?" Drew asked.

"No," Lan said, stopping the laughter.

"Anyway, where are my clothes?" Drew asked, realizing he wasn't in his clothes, but in a hospital robe.

"Over there." Lan said, pointing to a drawer.

"Thanks," Drew said, grabbing his clothes and putting them on.

"What are you doing?" Lan asked.

"Getting out of this place." Drew said, opening the window.

"But they still want to run some tests!" Lan said.

"Yeah," Drew said, "Which is part of the reason I'm leaving!" Drew jumped out of the window, as Lan rushed towards it. Lan looked down to find that Drew had hit the ground running.

"Well, they were right about this," Lan said, "There's definitely something different in Drew's brain."

"Hey Solarman," Drew asked, "Do you have any idea where Paige lives?"

"No," Solarman said, "But I could find out."

"Alright, I'll be waiting in ACDC Park."

"Okay!" Solarman said, disappearing from his PET.

"Well, I might as well try to do something productive." Drew said. He started to scan the area around ACDC Park.

About thirty minutes later, Solarman returned to his PET.

"Drew I've got the direct-" Solarman stopped, "A little crowded in here, don't you think?"

"I don't think we'll need those directions." Drew said.

"Well," Lan said to himself, "No need to wait around here, I should probably head home."

Then Lan's PET made a noise, "L-n, La-, -an, Lan!"

"Megaman?" Lan quickly looked at his PET and what he saw was a barely visible Megaman, who kept losing data, and then regaining it. "Megaman, you're unstable. Hold on! I'll get help, Drew will get you fixed up!" And then, Lan ran off.

Knocking is heard on a door. Someone gets up and opens it.

"Hiya Paige!" Drew said.

"Drew!" Paige said, "You're all better!"

"Well, I wasn't really hurt, just extremely tired." Drew said.

Paige's PET made a noise.

"Oh, I've got an E-mail." Paige said.

"Well, I can wait." Drew said.

The instant Paige opened the e-mail, she heard a voice.

"How've you been without me?"

"Hannah!" She said, recognizing the voice, "But you were deleted!"

"Yeah, but Drew here reconstructed me from bits of data left over!" She said.

"Really?" Paige asked, "Oh, thank you Drew!" She grabbed onto Drew, hugging him tightly.

"Well," Drew said, "I needed to reconstruct at least one navi as a test before trying to reconstruct Megaman, so,"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Paige said, still hugging Drew.

"I think not trying to crush him would be thanks enough." Hannah said, giggling.

"Oh, uh sorry Drew," Paige said, blushing a little as she let go.

"It's okay," Drew said, "anyway, you wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh, uh well," Paige said, "w-would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Sure," Drew said, "um, when is the dance anyway?"

"Oh," Paige said, "I forgot, you weren't there today."

"That's not very likely," Hannah said, "You've had a crush on him since the tournament started."

"Quiet!" Paige said, blushing even more.

"Really?" Solarman said, "what a coincidence, Drew has had a-" Drew pressed the mute button on his PET.

"Wow," Drew said, "It's quiet." Drew started chuckling. Solarman just scowled.

"Well the dance is the Saturday after the tournament finals. It's also the awards ceremony." Paige said.

"Well, that's only three Saturdays away." Drew said, "Tomorrow is the quarter finals."

"And the Navis of the school that wins also get to inhabit CopyBots... so," Paige started.

"I'm sure Solarman would love to go with Hannah." Drew said, "We'll win, I just have to get Megaman back."

Drew felt his PET vibrate, so he turned off the Mute, which allowed Solarman to talk again.

"Hello?" Drew said, it was a phone call.

"Yeah, Drew?" The voice on the other side said, "This is Lan,"

"Yeah, what's up?" Drew said.

"Megaman is in my PET!" Lan said.

"Really?" Drew asked.

"Well, sort of," Lan admitted, "He's unstable; he's missing half of his data."

"E-Mail him to me, I'll do my best to stabilize him. Maybe Gregar's power could help prevent his Data from fading away. I think that Solarman has that data in him."

"Good Idea," Lan said, "I'm sending him to you now."

Drew hung up.

"Well, I gotta go," Drew said, "see you tomorrow!"

He ran off towards his house, eager to get there before Megaman reached him.


End file.
